Akatsuki Madness!
by Scattered Feelings
Summary: Four new members come into the akatsuki will it bring more choas or will it bring peace? WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT OF COURSE CHOAS! note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R AND R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE
1. Chapter 1 new people

**Note: Before I start the story my name is konata and here is my friend yuki hi and here are some profiles of our selves and our ocs that we put in this story and note if you see this ( ) that means I konata is talking if you see this yuki is talking**

**Discalimer: I do not own any of the akatsuki characters/members only the ones we mention in this bio is rightfully owned by us. If anyone get offended or pissed about this story we are sorry.**

**--**

_**Name: Konata yu**_

_**Bf: don't have one (I don't want one)**_

_**Age: 13 **_

_**Hair: Brown yet black and short about up to shoulders**_

_**Eyes: brown**_

_**Clothes: Jeans, T-shirts or shorts (I am a tomboy)**_

_**Personality: Hyper, random, and strange in a way (in a way!)**_

_**Likes: toys, videogames, and sweets**_

_**Hates: boredom and geckos (geckos creep me out)**_

_**Weapons: kunais, bombs, and a giant piko piko hammer**_

_**Powers: shadow clone justsu and controls water and air**___

_**Race:neko**_

--

_**Name:Yuki crimson**_

_**Bf:sasuke**_

_**Age:13**_

_**Hair: Black and short about up to chin**_

_**Eyes: Oxin black**_

_**Clothes: T-shirts, jeans, and shorts**_

_**Personality: Clam, cool and quiet**_

_**Likes: drawing, playing sports, and other stuff**_

_**Hates: fangirls or fanboys (no offnese)**_

_**Weapons: kanata, shuriken, needles, chakra strings, invisible strings not chakra strings**_

_**Powers: controls fire, water, air, and has neko, fox demon in her**__** and transforms into a fox on a special day.**_

_**Race: pure blood vampir**__**e**_

_**--**_

_**Name: Saichi Uchiha (yuki's Oc)**_

_**Bf: Itachi**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Hair: any color it changes alot and it is short about up to shoulders**_

_**Eyes: Black**_

_**Clothes: traditional Japanese clothing like sai's but different**_

_**Personality: Clam, nice, and quiet**_

_**Likes: snow**_

_**Hates: when itachi gets possessive**_

_**Weapons: Kanata, swords, and chakra strings**_

_**History: Adopted sister of Itachi and sasuke uchiha after the death of the uchiha clan she lives with her closest friend yuki and trains with the akatsuki**_

_**Powers: Sharingan (she learned form the uchiha clan), saya's blood (she was born with it), and chakra strings (learned from sasori in the akatsuki) and bykugan (born with it)**__**and transforms into a small cute little dragon when sad but when angry into a very mad dragon.**_

_**Race: crunic and dragon demon inside of her**_

_**--**_

_**Name: Hana konata's Oc**_

_**Bf: doesn't have one (yet)**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Hair: black and it is long about up to her waist**_

_**Eyes: black**_

_**Clothes: short dresses, collared shirts, and shorts**_

_**Personality: sweet, nice, and clam**_

_**Likes: sweets and toys**_

_**Hates: lighting and spiders**_

_**Weapons: ribbons, kunai, and puppets**_

_**History: Was an orphan and lived in the whammy orphanage but after a few years moved out and lives with konata.**_

_**Powers: Chakra strings (learned from saichi), Healing (from her mother's side), controlling paper (from her father's side)**__**and transforms into a small cat when sad or embrassed.**_

_**Race: neko**_

_**--**_

**Ok let's start our story**


	2. Chapter 2 first day

"Okay it seems you guys will be right for the job welcome aboard" Pein  
said "Thanks" I said "Now here are your cloaks and konan will explain  
the rest" konan walks in the room "Hello I will explain everything  
about what we do here" "you do missions and kill and other stuff and  
you have to do your duties and listen and respect other members" konan  
said "Okay anyway when do we start?" "You guys can start now here  
konan will show you to your rooms" "come with me" We followed konan;  
she goes two rooms that are right next to each other. Konan opens one  
of the doors we see one median size bed in the middle of the room, a  
sliding door closet on the left side, a dresser on the right, and it  
had a rug carpet and cream color for the walls and there was a door  
that led to the bathroom where it connected with the other bedroom  
next door. "this is pretty nice" yuki said "ok I will see you  
tomorrow" konan walks out "okay let's unpack our stuff" hana said "by  
the way what time is it?" yuki said "12:45pm" "wow I guess well unpack  
tomorrow" "lets change first then sleep" (so they change into shorts  
and T-shirts) "okay we get the room on the left side and you guys get  
the other one" I said "okay" yuki said "goodnight" I said "night" yuki  
said. "I guess we have to share a bed" I said too hana "oh well night  
hana" "good night"

The next day …..7am in the morning. The alarm clock went off "BLEEP!  
BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! FOR BLEEP! SAKE'S WAKE UP  
BASTARD!" (I then hits the snooze button goes back to sleep) WAKE UP!  
BLEEP! (I take the alarm and I turn it off goes back to sleep) WAKE  
THE F UP! (Hits it with hammer and it breaks) WAKE UP! (I get up)  
"I swear that thing is possessed or something" "wake up hana" "mmh"  
"wake up we have to do a lot stuff today" No I want to sleep." Hana  
said "Fine but if we get in truble, who cares I'm tired." Konata goes  
back to sleep " Hey Konata Wake up." Yuki says "Nnnnn."Konata and Hana  
say. "ok if you don't wake up I'll get the ice bucket." Yuki says "You  
wouldn't." Konata says "yes I would" "okay getting up" (so we all got  
up, got dressed and wore the cloaks pein gave us) (we went downstairs  
to the kitchen and saw all of the akatsuki) "who are you guys?"  
Deidara said "Well we are wearing the cloaks and live here what do you  
think?" Konata said "Were new members" Yuki said "Pein why did you  
hire them?" kisame said "I have my reasons" "Anyway were going to have  
some breakfast" (I then went and looked around in the fridge) My Pov:  
I see cake, bread, eggs, ham, milk, I think that is blood eww! And  
human body parts! "ummmmm I just have cereal with milk for now" Wow  
they don't have much food note buy food while shopping "I think I will  
have some too" yuki said "me too" hana said "K" saichi said (so I grab  
4 bowls and pour the cereal and milk) (while we were eating it was all  
silent until I see deidara whispering to sasori and kisame with an  
evil smirk) (I ignored it and then BOOM! Right in front of us the  
bowls exploded into a million pieces "AHh!" "What the heck?" Konata  
said "here's your problem" yuki held up a piece of clay "deidara did  
you did this?!" (Not answering) Konata say: hmfp! Do: walk away  
Think: bastards ruined my breakfast! / Yuki say: ………. Do: walk away  
Think: wtf (Hana and saichi walks away and trains) "wow sempai don't  
you think that was a little harsh?" tobi said (deidara laughing on the  
floor) (I was in my room): sigh: "and I am still hungry!" "The nerve  
of that guy meh!" I scream in a pillow MEAHWHILE yuki was traning.  
"Hmm I wonder if Konata is ok and I hope Hana and Sai-ichi are ok to."  
I said wile taking a bite of my apple. "hello My Snow Flake." Some one  
said from behind me. I through two Kuni at the person and he cought  
both with ease. "Tsk, Tsk, why are you so mean." He said "What are you  
doing here,…. Sasuke Uchiha." I said. "Can't I see my mate, and  
besides Itachi is here, and why are you wareing the Akatsuki cloke."  
Sasuke asked "because I can now leave." I said and to my surprise he  
left.  
LATER AT BASE  
"Hey Yuki how was your traning." Konata aked "It was good except one  
Uchiha showed up." I said. "Hey why dose your breath smell like apples  
and Orenges how come you got to eat and I didn't" Konta said wile  
wining "Here I brought some back." Yuki said. "Hey girl with the black  
hair, you saw Sasuke Uchiha right." Sasori said "ya why." I asked "cuz  
he' right bechind you." Sasori said "hello My Snow Flake." Sasuke said  
wile hugging me from behind. "I thought I told you to leave." I said.  
"Hello little brother." Itachi said wile walking in. "hey frought,  
thanks shrimp." Kisame said wile grabing the fruits from me. "Konata  
go out and by food please." I said "ok." She said. "ok Itachi stop  
making fun of Sasuke, Sasuke let go of me and go talk to pain sama if  
you can stay." I said " I already did he said I can stay." Sasuke  
said. "k, then ware are you staying," I asked "with you of corce." He  
said. "K, I don't care any more." I said wile walking out side.  
"Hey, Yuki are you ok." Hana, Konata and Sai-ichi ask wile coming on  
the roof. "Ya, hmmm a paper crane, Konan what is it. "It's time for  
dinner and Pain sama has asked that you make dinner." She said then  
flue away. "k, Lets get started Sai-ichi and me said.  
IN THE HOUSE  
"oh, Sasuke-kun come back to the team." Some girl asked  
"Hi." We said will walking into the area we herd the girl from."  
"Sasuke-kun what are these girls doing here." Karin asked.  
Konan walked in and said "who is this."  
"this is Karin." I said  
"yes it's nice to meat a blue haird freek like you." Karin said  
"my hair is naturally blue, and the only freek I see is you." Konan said.  
"hey Yuki what are you gise doing next." Sasuke said "hmm, oh we have  
to make dinner." I said "I hope to eat your food then." Sasuke said  
wile standing up to get away from Karin.  
"Sasuke-kun, who is this girl." Karin asked with a pissed face  
"my name is Yuki Akatsuki." I said  
"pft, who cares, I beet your hair isn't even that black. Your just a  
bitch who wants my Sasuke-kun to them selve.  
"you know what I don't care, say what you want but I don't care what you think."  
" Your Just a bitch who can't get anyone and has to hang out with these losers."  
"hey Konata, Sai-ichi, Hana I'll bake dinner you all had a hard day."  
I said wile walking in the kitchin. "ok kay then if you need help just  
ask for it." Konata said.  
"hay, bitch I'll make food for my Sasuke-kun Just, make food for those  
losers, Sasuke-kun will only eat my lovely food." Karin said  
"hmm." Aout 30min later I smelt something burning. "uummm, Karin would  
you like help I thnk somethings burning."  
"off corse not it's just smells like burnt food." She said  
"but really I think you should take what ever your doing of the stove  
now." I said. through knigh. Wtf what did I do, "hey I don't tell you  
how to cook I dought you can even cock." Karn said wile flying more  
stake knives at me.  
"I've had enough of you flirting with my Sasuke-kun and enough of your  
I can do everything better then you atatude." Karin said wile  
throughing Kuni, anysharp things she could find then when she ran out  
of things to through at me she started to bight, kick and punch then  
got ahold of a few knives and started to cut me.  
"WHATS GOING ON HERE." Pain yelled wile walking up to us.  
"she started it." Konan said  
"oh really if that true then why do you not have a scrach on you wile  
Yuki has savere wonds." Sasori said wile healing my wonds.  
"because I had to defend my self and I woon."  
"that's not how it looks."  
"You know what you've done enough just wate here and put your foof on  
the table." Konan said  
"why didn't you fight back." Pain asked  
"cuz I am not on any law to do so, I am new here and I want to show I  
can be loyal and fallow orders." I said wile getting up and wrapping  
my wonds.  
LATER.  
"here you go my Sasuke-kun, it's a little birnt because of that  
bitch." Karin said  
"hn."Sasuke replied  
"Sas-kun I made extra." I whispered wile sliding a plaate of food to  
him under the table.  
"thanks, but whats up with the wonds you didn't have those before." Sasuke asked  
"oh, Kitchen I smelt something burning and told Karin to take her food  
of the stove then she started to throw knives at me and then got a  
knive and started to lash at me."I said  
"hmm, Karin you are not to go into battle for 2weeks and I will have  
Segetsu, and Jojo take care of you as well I want you to leave right  
now."Sasile saod  
"but Sasuke-kun." Karin said "no buts the only but is yours walking  
out the door."sasuke said "sasuke-kun, this is your falt if you didn't  
come along and put a spell on him he would be mine."Karin said  
"actually I did nothing, I have no intrest in him but he has marked me  
as his. Maybe he just doesn't like you, and maybe your just an  
annoying fan girl who dosent care about other people and willl do  
anything for your guy even I you have to kill another girl who is in  
contact with him. Face it your just a lonely girl who can't get anyone  
and has to get the hotes guy on the team all to your self and you  
don't care what the guy says. Your just a selfish immature brat." I  
said "you little bitch ill be back tomarow to beat your ass in a  
battle." Karin said will walking out the door.  
"what a spoiled little bitch." All the akatsuki said "tobi dosent like  
her, she hert my friend." Tobi said wile looking at my wonds. "why  
didn't you kick her wile in the kitchin." Konata Hana and Sai-ichi  
asked "because I still don't have full trust with the Akatsuki and you  
should know I don't fight back unless my back Is to a wall and there  
Is no escape." I said "my snow flake has blads." Sasuke said wille  
kissing me on the for head.  
NEXT DAY  
BEEP BEEP BEEP WAKE UP "hhhnnnn." Konata said "I want to sleep." Hana  
said. BEEP WAKE THE FUCK UP. "ok, god now shut up." BEEP WAKE UP. "for  
gods sake are youo passed." Konata said wile throwing the clok at the  
wall making it brake into amilyen peces. "hey Hana, Konata, wake up."  
I said. "hey why are you dreased like that." Konata said  
"I'm planning on traning and member Karin said she would fight me I  
want to see how well she faces agenst another sharingan user but of  
corse I won't use it till neasery." I said wile tieing the lace at the  
top. "ok then I'm eating breckfast, lets hope die die-kun or anybody  
dose anything to it." Konata said.  
"hey guys." We all said wile walking down stairs.  
"hello." Everyone said. "hey Yuki why are you dressed like that."  
Sasori asked. "hhhmmmmm, im planning on traning anybody want to come."  
I assed. "all right we can all go." Pain said.  
LATER  
"hey my snow flake, ill spare with you." Sasuke said. "k, but first."  
I said wile taking off my shirt. (don't think that I have an under  
shirt.) the under shirt was white It's like sai's shirt but without  
sleaves and dose show my stomac area.  
"no way are you fighting him, I dought you can even hold agenst me."  
Karin said wile jumping behind me with a kuni to my rhrought.  
Lets just say I kicked her into a tree afer she tried to well she  
through everything she had at me, and lets just just say I walked away  
with not a scratch on me.  
Chapter 3


End file.
